


Wild One

by bearmitage



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Everything Y'all, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmitage/pseuds/bearmitage
Summary: “Don’t say that I didn't warn you, he's dangerous,” It's obvious that he knew what she's talking about but decided to do that just to annoy her. “He's not tame.”





	Wild One

 

 

 _'_ **_You better not mess with him._ ** _’_

 

 

T'Challa is leaning against the chair while smearing the napkin on the corner of his mouth and rubbing his hands against the handkerchief, staring at the younger man who is eating– which is actually not the right word– shoving food into his mouth like he's not eaten anything for years.

 

“The fuck you lookin’ at?” Erik stops chewing before throwing the drumstick on the plate then sighing and staring back at T'Challa. One eyebrow is sarcastically raising. “Ain't nobody tell you that staring at people while they're eating is fucking _uncivilised_ ?”

“Said the man who licked his own fingers after eating.”

 

The younger man rolls his eyes, “My bad,” Erik cleans his hands with the handkerchief deliberately yet sarcastically, trying to piss T’Challa off before leaning against his own chair, “Had got no one to teach me back home. My dad's dead, you know.”

 

T’Challa sighs slowly. Erik never misses the chance to piss him off or, at least, try to do so. Even they've just known each other for a while and Erik is as unpredictable as a wildcat, the fact that the younger warrior never ceases to throw the come back at him is one thing T’Challa knows for sure. “Now you have us.”  

 

“Jeez.” The attempt to _calm_ Erik down fails without any doubt. The American stands up then walks to the door without looking back at T’Challa who is still sitting at the same chair with the same posture. “Lost my appetite already.”

 

“See you at the training room,” says T’Challa. Unsurprisingly, Erik didn’t reply.

 

 

* * *

 

They stare at each other while moving around in circle in the middle of the boxing ring. Erik moves swiftly with the wooden fighting stick held firmly in his hand as T’Challa is analysing the movement of the American. For Erik, it seems like T’Challa would take forever to make a move. And he’s not patient. “The fuck you lookin’ at?” The same vulgar sentence from the afternoon emerges from the same man.

 

 _‘_ **_Nobody knows what he’s thinking._ ** _’_

 

“Scared, kitten?” Erik grins widely before attacking T’Challa in the blink of an eye. The crashing sound from two wooden stick echoes loudly in the room when Erik’s stick hit T’Challa’s. The king raises his right knee to hit right at another man’s stomach and spat the wooden stick to another side to distract Erik before locking his neck with his own hand after managing to get behind him.

 

“Fuck,” Erik swears out loud before grabbing T’Challa’s arm, throwing him to the ground, putting his own hand around his neck and moving closer until he can feel the heat of his breath.

 

“Is this–” The younger man grins viciously and chokes T’Challa until he grasps, “their ki– fuck!”

 

T’Challa manages to hit the man on top of him with his knee once again, sending Erik land on his back loudly and putting the scarred arm behind that broad back, not forgetting to place his knee on the upper arm so Erik can't strike back.

 

“Motherfucker,” Erik mutters beneath his teeth after trying to get up and it didn't work.

 

“Impulsive.” T'Challa carefully and firmly places his knee right on his arm, not giving any chance to Erik to get up. It's hard enough to make the younger man swears out loud again and has his face twisted. “Reckless.” Erik tries to raise his elbow up, aiming at T’Challa’s face. Obviously, T'Challa has seen that coming. It's happened before. The king lectures the American with the monotone voice. “Always use those nasty tricks of yours.”

 

 _'_ **_He is dangerous_ ** _.’_

 

“It’s called cunning,” The sweat from T’Challa chin drops on Erik who is twisting his face because of the pain on his arm. Their faces are so close that the heat of T'Challa's breath is against the back of Erik's neck. Erik grits his teeth. “Gimme a fucking credit.”

 

Erik tries escaping for a while until he realises that it doesn't actually work and mutters ' _fine_ ’ quietly. T'Challa holds his laugh when he sees the younger man’s reaction. He smirks mildly while Erik is placing his aching arms on the ground in, trying to get on his feet.

 

“What the fuck is that?” Erik asks annoyingly when he sees that tiny smirk

 

 _'_ **_This man is wild._ ** _’_

 

Erik stands up furiously, ignoring T'Challa offering him help before taking off his shirt soaked in sweats and throwing to the ground, causing the echo across the whole room. T'Challa remains silent.

 

“One more time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 _'_ **_He’s more wicked than you think._ ** _’_

 

On the floor of the training room, T’Challa ponders around his own thoughts while moving away from Erik– in fact, moving his _lips_ away from Erik's, and is surprised by the fact that Erik just casually sat there when he placed his lips on the younger man’s because they've promised each other that they would do anything given by one of them if they win. Erik stares at T’Challa for a while before shaking his own head and snorting, pulling T’Challa closer.

 

“You,” Erik whispers when their lips are against each other. T'Challa nibs that full lower lip before raising his eyebrows, making the younger man laugh out loud. “Fucking surprised me.”

 

This time T'Challa is the one who laughs out loud. His eyes dart at those scars on Erik's sculpted body. “What?” Erik asks when he sees T'Challa's reaction.

 

“Nothing,” T’Challa simply replies, one hand hovering around the scarred skin. “I'm just wondering whether there are any scars I still haven't seen.”

 

“Well,” Erik smirks, “ **Let's find out then.** ”

 

 

* * *

 

Shuri laughed quietly while shaking the test tube in her hand slowly right when the older man enters the lab, “I’ve warned you.”

 

“Shut up,” he snaps back annoyingly yet playfully. Shuri doesn't reply, instead, she just stares at him with her notable adorable but mischievous smirk, “Miss Know It All.”

 

“Of course, I'm the smart one here,” Shuri shrugs and laughs again when she sees him roll his eyes, “Told you he's more wicked than you think.”

 

“Yeah,” he sighs before laughing to himself, “Should have believed you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 _“_ **_You better not mess with him._ ** _”_

 

_Shuri said it out of the blue while staring at the monitor. The newcomer who just entered the lab not long ago frowned, having the question written on his face._

 

_“What do you mean by that?”_

 

 _“I know you're not that stupid,” said Shuri. He snorted out loud sarcastically at her answer. “_ **_No one knows what he's thinking._ ** _”_

 

_“You mean when we fight?” he asked while tapping his fingers repeatedly on the counter, “He's not that unpredictable.”_

 

 _“Cocky as usual, Mother’s right.” Shuri rolled her eyes. “_ **_Don’t say that I didn't warn you, he's dangerous,_ ** _” It's obvious that he knew what she's talking about but decided to do that just to annoy her. “_ **_He's not tame._ ** _”_

 

_“Aren’t all cats wild though?”_

 

_“Look who's talking,” Shuri clicked her tongue, reaching her hand out to touch the monitor so the holographic model of the latest prototype would appear. “Aren't you a cat too?” replied Shuri, annoyance was in her answer but the smile was also on her face, showing that she's not actually annoyed._

 

 _He just kept silent and walked around the lab to see Shuri's prototypes, ignoring what she had told him. Shuri could see that. This time she stopped and stared at him. “I'm gonna say this one more time. And it's gonna be the last time," her face was dead serious, “_ **_This man is wild._ ** _”_

 

He chuckles when he thought about what Shuri said earlier– _she's right_.

 

**T’Challa is fucking wild.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, this work is translated from the Thai version under the same name (which is also mine) The idea of this fanfiction is initially the urge to try writing the fanfiction which anyone can enjoy without a specific Top and Bottom (I know it's not clear here since it's in English and there are differences between Thai and English because the Top and Bottom are, most of the times, fixed when you create the work in Thai. The idea and the fanfiction itself were overwhelmingly welcomed so I thought "Should I just translate it into English? YEAH, WHY NOT?" *shrugged* but apparently, it's not that clear when it's in English. *cried*  
> Still, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, I love you all :)


End file.
